


100 Things #90 (Yami No Matsuei)

by lil_1337



Series: 100 Things [90]
Category: Yami No Matsuei
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-14
Updated: 2012-07-14
Packaged: 2017-11-09 23:22:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/459625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_1337/pseuds/lil_1337
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the LJ comm 100 things. A series of 100 drabbles/short fics, each in a different fandom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	100 Things #90 (Yami No Matsuei)

“Died of illness. An incurable illness.”

Tsuzuki knew immediately there was more to the story than what the kid was telling him. It was clear in the way that he brushed off Tsuzuki's apology, but even more than that it was the only time the boy broke eye contact. The way he turned his head to stare at the wall when he answered screamed that he was hiding something. Maybe even outright lying. Tsuzuki was curious now and that did not bode well for the boy, Hisoka, and his secret. Time and patience would get Tsuzuki the information, two things that, fortunately, he had more than his share of.


End file.
